Mobile video streaming has become increasingly popular in recent years. However, delivering good streaming experience over cellular networks is technically challenging due to variable network conditions. HTTP Adaptive Streaming (HAS) has been adopted for streaming video over cellular by most providers. It enables apps to adapt the streaming quality to changing network conditions. However, state of the art HAS players are not without their flaws.